l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Raiyek Meliam (Lord Sessadore)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= |Power12= |Power13= |Power15= |Power16= }} Fluff Description Raiyek has an impressive frame for an elf, standing 6' tall and weighing in at 175 lbs. He shows no signs of his age, still smooth skinned and with ample spring in his step. His black hair is long, but usually tied up or covered by his helm, and his vivid green eyes have a way of capturing a person, along with his infectious smile. He almost always wears a suit of well cared for (but not unnecessarily shiny) plate armor, a straight double-edged sword on his hip, and a round shield emblazoned with the symbol of Palladys slung over his back. A sleeveless white tabard and plain maroon cloak complete his outfit, neither has any symbols or marks upon them. The tabard is new (replacing his Imperium-issue legion tabard, safely tucked away in his backpack), but the cloak shows signs of extensive wear, the bottom edges worn and almost always dirty from travel. Background Raiyek was born naked and very young, entirely unlike the goddess he has come to revere most. However, he did not always follow the path of a paladin of Palladys. He was born to members of the Veritas, who raised him with the intent to make him into an assassin, their fellow. His brethren began teaching him the arts of stealth and trickery at a very young age, but despite his agility and strength of personality, he did not take to the instruction; Raiyek seemed to prefer more direct approaches than his brethren. When he became old enough to learn what the goal of his instruction was, he soon became disillusioned with the Veritas. He would agree that the Imperium was not as perfect as they claimed to be, but neither did he agree with the Veritas' methods of "persuasion". Thus, just before his 17th birthday, when the Veritas would officially initiate him into their ranks, he used what he remembered of those techniques of stealth and especially trickery to slip away with all of the money he had saved, beginning a trek to the nearest Imperium colony. Upon arriving he used what little coin he had to purchase passage with a merchant traveling closer to Isolate Prime, and in the next colony he did what he could to earn passage further. He was never sure why he was heading to Isolate Prime, but when he thought about it he supposed that since he disagreed with the Veritas and the Veritas were opposed to the Imperium, perhaps the Imperium was the place for him. He never thought about the purpose of his life, or that, deep down, he hoped that he would find it in Isolate Prime. Eventually he arrived in Isolate Prime. He spent several days just roaming the streets, marveling at the sites of the fantastic city. It was entirely unlike anything he had seen in his short life. One of the sights that fascinated him most was the great temples devoted to the twelve gods, and often he visited them. For some reason, he felt drawn particularly to Palladys' temple, but could not put his finger on exactly why. He began doing odd jobs and manual labour so he could buy food, but it was enough, barely. One day, as he was shopping for food in a market, two men started shouting at each other - a fight was imminent. Without thinking, Raiyek went over and talked the two into merely storming away from the market to go their separate ways instead of beating each other senseless. Coincidentally, one of the priests of Palladys was nearby, and something about the words Raiyek used must have struck him, because the priest came over and asked Raiyek to come to the temple the next day and speak to a certain man, named Denar. To this day, Raiyek is unsure what exactly it was that made the priest talk to him. The next day Raiyek went to the temple and met Denar, who took Raiyek into one of the smaller back rooms of the temple and asked him a startling question. "Have you ever thought of living a life of service to Palladys?" the man asked. Raiyek did not answer for a few days, but then agreed. Immediately he began instruction in matters of religion, higher society, and combat. Several years later, Raiyek became a paladin of Palladys. He had finally fulfilled his deep, hidden hope: he had found the purpose of his life! Upon his initiation to paladinhood, the legion enlisted him to "spread peace and civilization." He spent a decade as a legionnaire a few Imperium campaigns, and then the decade after the armisti attached to the legionnaires at a number of Imperium outposts as a peacekeeper. However, he never liked the stifling chain of command in the legions, nor did anything truly exciting happen during his peacekeeping assignments. Recently he was granted a short leave between attachments and, feeling the restlessness of his years of uneventful service in the legion, he traveled to the new Nova Imperium Substruct XXIII of his own volition, thinking a new outpost might be exciting, or at least intriguing. After arriving at Nova Imperium he traveled to Daunton and explored the city, fascinated by the differences and similarities between Daunton and Isolate Prime. He visited the Temple of Open Hands Eyes and Minds before learning its name and affiliation with the Open Brothers. He left the temple unsettled and slightly disgusted that such a cult would be allowed a temple in such a major city. Unfortunately, his trip back on the Shifting Seas took a day longer than anticipated. Fearing the consequences of reporting for duty late, he was somewhat glad to hear that the portal was down. After nearly two weeks dutifully waiting for the portal to be reopened, Raiyek succumbed to his lust for excitement and sought out adventure. Appearance Age: 44 Gender: Male Height: 6' Weight: 175 lb. Alignment: Good Personality Raiyek is very warm and kind hearted, but also a little jaded from his experience with the Veritas. Despite his outward friendliness, his trust is always earned, never given without reason. As befitting a paladin of Palladys, he always seeks to improve himself, both physically on the field of combat, and in more intellectual and interpersonal matters. Religious Beliefs While Raiyek is a paladin of Palladys, he pays respect to all of the gods when appropriate. In his eyes, Palladys is merely his personal patron and guide, and he realizes and even thinks it necessary that others feel a closer attachment to the other gods. Due to his long journey to Isolate Prime when he was young and his numerous journeys to the Imperium outposts he was attached to, he also reveres Poseeydus and Hermethys. Region The Imperium - +2 Diplomacy. Hooks Purpose and Adventure - Why is he stuck on this side of the portal? Is there something he is supposed to do here? Or is it a reward from Palladys for his years of service in the legion, a chance for an undefined adventure? Connection to Veritas - Raiyek never really told anyone in Isolate Prime or anywhere else his connection to Veritas (partly because he doesn't want the connection). Hopefully it doesn't haunt him ... The Priest - what was it that made the priest talk to him, setting him on the road to paladinhood? (This one is a really weak hook, I admit. More curiosity than anything.) Kicker Kicker A - When the portal is opened (even temporarily), an acquaintance from the legion, or even a friend or rival, is sent to look for Raiyek. (credit to Dawn Raven for that one) Kicker B - Before his parents became elves and joined the Veritas, they had a daughter. But this daughter didn't follow her parents, so they disowned her, never speaking of her to Raiyek. Totally unknown to him, his eladrin sister made her way to Daunton (blood relatives of the Veritas wouldn't exactly be welcome in the Imperium) and resides there still. Sometimes she even has reason to hire adventurers ... Adventuring Career * The Long Arm of Lauto 1: Algarezh Hoofchew (by covaithe) - A short excursion, resurrection-debt collecting on behalf of the Chapel of the Obolus. * Echoes of O (by Don Incognito) - A search for a missing street artist, involving ganglords, freaky monsters, and dark rituals. * A Problem of Nobility or Things that go Bump in the Night (renau1g) - A hunt for mysterious assassins targeting minor nobles in Daunton, with a twist ending. * To Catch a Crimelord, or Down the Rabbit Hole (renau1g) - A quest for vengeance against Mr. X, a crimelord who used the group from "A Problem of Nobility" to do his dirty work. * The Path of Light (ScorpiusRisk) - Something about doom and fate and general bad things. We're off to look for a 'Warden' who knows something about something. Companions, Past and Present A list of fellow adventurers that Raiyek has had the pleasure of being companion to (and the players of each), and the adventure(s) which they undertook together. * Georg Stoneburner (johnmeier1): Dwarven Wizard - Path of Light, To Catch a Crimelord, A Problem of Nobility * Incarnation (stonegod): Warforged Infernal Warlock - Path of Light * Rurdev (EvolutionKB): Shifter Two-Weapon Ranger - Path of Light * Hadrak (Mal Malenkirk): Dwarven Laser Cleric - Path of Light * Dane (Nebten): Dwarven Fighter - Path of Light * Kruk (dimsdale): Dwarven Fighter - To Catch a Crimelord, A Problem of Nobility, Echoes of O, Hoofchew * Grim (Tinwe): Bugbear Two-blade Ranger - To Catch a Crimelord, A Problem of Nobility * Carolina (industrygothica): Halfling Trickster Rogue - To Catch a Crimelord, A Problem of Nobility * Lily Lenore (Oni): Human Shaman - To Catch a Crimelord * Xoc (N3rday): Orc Resourceful Warlord - A Problem of Nobility * Les (Dawn Raven): Githyanki Tactical Warlord - Echoes of O, Hoofchew * Seven Rabbit (JoeNotCharles): Dwarf Starlock - Echoes of O * Ash (PierceSG): Human Trickster Rogue - Echoes of O * Larinza (DarwinOfMind): Human Inspiring Warlord - Hoofchew * Cross (SeaPainter): Tiefling Wizard - Hoofchew * Vashik (ukingsken): Human Wizard - Hoofchew * Kilbeth (LightRailCoyote): Minotaur Two-blade Ranger - Hoofchew * Balth (balth): Elf Archer Ranger - Hoofchew * Merenwen (Brutoni): Elf Archer Ranger - Hoofchew Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surge Value: 18+1 (Belt of Vigor) = 19 Surges per Day 11 (Class 10 + Con 1) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 7 - Equipment 1) Racial Features Elf Elven Accuracy: You can use elven accuracy as an encounter power. Elven Weapon Proficiency: You gain proficiency with the longbow and the shortbow. Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. Group Awareness: You grant non-elf allies within 5 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Perception checks. Wild Step: You ignore difficult terrain when you shift (even if you have a power that allows you to shift multiple squares). Skill Bonuses: +2 Nature, +2 Perception Ability Score Bonuses: +2 Dex, +2 Wis Size: Medium Speed: 7 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common, Elven Class Features Paladin Defenses: +1 Fort, +1 Ref, +1 Will Channel Divinity: gain the use of the Divine Mettle and Divine Strength powers. Divine Challenge: gain the use of the Divine Challenge power. Lay on Hands: gain the use of the Lay on Hands power. Divine Sanction: A creature subject to Raiyek's Divine Sanction is marked by him while the sanction remains. Unless specified otherwise, the mark ends before the specified duration if someone else marks the target. Until the mark ends, the target takes 5 radiant damage the first time each round it makes an attack that doesn't include Raiyek as a target. Holy symbol implement. Feats Hero of the Faith (trained Perception) level Weapon Proficiency (bastard sword) level Durable level Heavy Blade Expertise level bonus Mighty Challenge level Superior Will level Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Elven Powers 'Powers Known' Paladin Class Features Channel Divinity: Divine Mettle Channel Divinity: Divine Strength Divine Challenge Ardent Vow At-Will Holy Strike Ardent Strike Encounter Divine Pursuit Strength from Valor Resurgent Smite Daily Paladin's Judgment Arc of Vengeance Utility Restore Vitality Valiant Rush Other Multiclass Oath of Enmity Equipment Weight Allowance: 138/180 lbs. Raiyek's Wish List He needs a new one! Tracking Treasure and Money +100 gp - starting gold -50 gp - plate armor -10 gp - heavy shield -15 gp - longsword -15 gp - adventurer's kit -5 gp - javelin +90 gp - Echoes of O reward --------- 95 gp +3 gp - sell longsword -30 gp - buy bastard sword -50 gp - buy healing potion -5 gp - buy javelin +417 gp - A Problem of Nobility reward --------- 430 gp -12 gp - Raiyek's share to buy Comprehend Languages ritual and components for Georg +10 gp - sell plate armor +6 gp - sell fullblade +6 gp - sell bastard sword -360 gp - buy Bastard Sword +1 --------- 80 gp +889 gp - To Catch a Crimelord reward -15 gp - buy 3x javelin -100 gp - buy 2x Potion of Healing -520 gp - buy Belt of Vigor (heroic) --------- 334 gp -10 gp - buy 10 days' trail rations --------- 324 gp +1165 gp - Path of Light reward +500 gp - Path of Light reward +1000 gp - Path of Light reward -------- 2989 gp -1000 gp - Ruby Scabbard -840 gp - Gauntlets of Blood -------- 1149 gp Amulet of Health +1 - From Long Arm of Lauto 1: Algarezh Hoofchew. Party recieves it, Raiyek wins the lottery. Non-magical Fullblade - From Echoes of O. Summoned Rimefire Plate +2 - From A Problem of Nobility. DM's summary post. Healing Potion used here. Woundstitch Powder - From To Catch a Crimelord. Healing Potion - From To Catch a Crimelord. Divvying up the potions. Cloak of Resistance +2 - From The Path of Light. Vampiric Bastard Sword +2, Healer's Shield, Unguent of Darkvision, and Potion of Vitality - From The Path of Light. Total Incoming Wealth +680 gp - Amulet of Health +1 +30 gp - non-magical fullblade +90 gp - Echoes of O reward +1800 gp - Summoned Rimefire Plate +2 +417 gp - A Problem of Nobility reward +360 gp - Woundstitch Powder +50 gp - Healing Potion +889 gp - To Catch a Crimelord reward +2600 gp - Cloak of Resistance +2 +1165 gp - Path of Light reward +500 gp - Path of Light reward +5000 gp - Healer's Shield +4200 gp - Vampiric Bastard Sword +2 +1000 gp - Potion of Vitality +350 gp - Unguent of Darkvision +1000 gp - Path of Light reward -------- 20131 gp Average expected wealth for beginning of level 8, based on DMG parcels: 17,359 gp. For beginning of level 9: 24,959 gp. XP XP Award 1: 375 XP from completing Long Arm of Lauto 1: Algarezh Hoofchew. DM's post. Judge's post. XP Award 2: 1100 XP from completing Echoes of O. DM's post, Judge's post. XP Award 3: 877 XP from completing A Problem of Nobility. DM's post. Judge's post. XP Award 4: 3089 XP from completing To Catch a Crimelord. DM's post. Judge's post. XP Award 5: 250 XP from The Path of Light. DM's post. Judge's post. XP Award 6: 567 XP from The Path of Light. DM's post. Judge's post. XP Award 7: 2243 XP from The Path of Light. Judge's post. XP Award 8: 6057 XP from completing The Path of Light. DM's post. Judge's post. Total: 14,558 XP. Changes Level 2 * Updated XP - Summary, XP * Updated level-modifier and hit points - Summary, Attacks, Defenses, Senses and Reactions, Health, Skills and Languages * Added level 2 utility power, Martyr's Blessing (PHB) - Summary, Powers Known * Added level 2 feat, Weapon Proficiency (bastard sword) - Summary, Feats * Added "Marley's Touch" accomplishment from Echoes of O - Accomplishments * Sold longsword; bought bastard sword, healing potion, and a second javelin - Equipment, Treasure and Money * Switched stats relating to main weapon from longsword to bastard sword - Summary, Attacks Level 3 * Updated XP - Summary, XP * Updated hit points - Summary, Health * Added level 3 encounter power, Strength from Valor (DP) - Summary, Powers Known * Retraining: ** Valiant Strike at-will -> Ardent Strike at-will (DP) - Summary, Powers Known ** New source bonus retraining: Martyr's Blessing level 2 utility (PHB) -> Virtue level 2 utility (DP) - Summary, Powers Known * Updated stats reflecting change from mundane plate to Summoned Rimefire Plate +2 (AV) - Summary, Defenses * Sold bastard sword, fullblade, and plate; bought Bastard Sword +1 (PHB) - Equipment, Treasure and Money * Switched stats relating to main weapon from mundane bastard sword to Bastard Sword +1 (PHB) - Summary, Attacks Level 4 * Updated XP - Summary, XP * Updated level-modifier and hit points - Summary, Attacks, Defenses, Senses and Reactions, Health, Skills and Languages * Added level 4 feat, Toughness (PHB) - Summary, Health, Feats * Added level 4 ability increases - 1 Str, 1 Wis - Summary, Ability Scores * Updated treasure to reflect To Catch a Crimelord rewards (889 gp and Woundstitch Powder) - Equipment, Treasure and Money * Bought 3 more javelins - Equipment, Treasure and Money * Bought 2 potions of healing - Equipment, Treasure and Money * Bought Belt of Vigor (heroic) - Summary, Health, Equipment, Treasure and Money Level 5 * Updated XP - Summary, XP * Updated hit points - Summary, Health * Added level 5 daily power, Arc of Vengeance (DP) - Summary, Powers Known * Added level 5 bonus feat, Versatile Expertise (heavy blades/holy symbol) (PHB3) - Summary, Attacks, Feats * Retraining: ** Warrior of the Wild feat -> Hero of the Faith (DP). Perception remains the bonus trained skill. Level 6 * Updated XP - Summary, XP * Updated level-modifier and hit points - Summary, Attacks, Defenses, Senses and Reactions, Health, Skills and Languages * Added level 6 feat, Mighty Challenge (DP) - Summary, Feats * Added level 6 utility power, Valiant Rush (DP) - Summary, Powers Known * Updated treasure to reflect time gold reward - Treasure and Money Level 7 * Updated XP - Summary, XP * Updated hit points - Summary, Health * Added level 7 encounter power, Resurgent Strike (DP) - Summary, Powers Known Level 8 * Updated XP - Summary, XP * Updated level-modifier and hit points - Summary, Attacks, Defenses, Senses and Reactions, Health, Skills and Languages * Added level 8 feat, Superior Will (HotFK) - Summary, Feats, Defenses * Level 8 ability increases and updated modified stats: 1 Str, 1 Wis - Summary, Ability Scores, Attacks, Defenses, Senses and Reactions, Skills and Languages * Overhaul: ** Versatile Expertise (heavy blades/holy symbol) feat -> Heavy Blade Expertise (HotFK) - Summary, Feats ** Level 1 encounter power Piercing Smite -> Divine Pursuit (DP) - Summary, Powers Known ** Level 2 utility power Virtue -> Restore Vitality (HotFK) - Summary, Powers Known ** Class feature Lay on Hands -> Ardent Strike (DP) - Summary, Powers Known Ministats statsBRaiyek Meliam/B - Male Elf Paladin (Palladys) 8 BPassive Perception/B: 25, BPassive Insight/B: 23; Low-light vision BAC/B:26, BFort/B:21, BReflex/B:21, BWill/B:23 -- BSpeed/B:6 BHP/B: 74/74, BBloodied/B:34, BSurge Value/B:19, BSurges Left/B:11/11 Resist 1 all Saves: can make save at start of turn vs. daze or stun, even if effect isn't save ends. Action Points: 1, COLOR=redSecond Wind/COLOR BPowers/B COLOR=GreenHoly Strike Ardent Strike Divine Challenge/COLOR COLOR=redDivine Pursuit Strength from Valor Resurgent Smite Valiant Rush Channel Divinity Elven Accuracy Oath of Enmity/COLOR COLOR=grayArdent Vow (4/4) Restore Vitality Paladin's Judgment Arc of Vengeance/COLOR COLOR=DarkOrangeWoundstitch Powder Cloak of Resistance Healer's Shield Vampiric Bastard Sword/COLOR SIZE=1Group Awareness: All non-elf allies within 5 squares of Raiyek gain a +1 bonus to Perception. urlhttp://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/L4W:PC:Raiyek_Meliam_(Lord_Sessadore)[/url][/SIZE] /sblock Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from --SeaPainter 1) In your summary description of HUNTER'S QUARRY; your target remains your quarry until the end of the encounter, not the turn. 2) In your summary description of DIVINE CHALLENGE; you might want to include the special condition concerning language. 3) In your summary description of DIVINE STRENGTH; you might want to delete the word "action" after the Minor in Parameters. 4) You also might want to include your weight allowance with your gold remaining section. Aside from the first one, most of those are nit-picky & probably not required. Other than that, everything seems good... and a great background. I like the idea of him going AWOL to go adventuring, especially that he justifies it as an opening provided by his god... which also opens up adventuring possibilities, especially when 7 Rabbit's story is considered. Anyway none of this is enough to hold up the approval process, so I approve Raiyek Meliam for level 1. Approval 2 comments from covaithe * From Kicker 2: "Before his parents became elves..." I had to go read up on elves in the wiki before this made any sense. Man, the wiki has changed since I last paid attention to it... * It's worth making a note with the Channel Divinity powers that only one CD can be used per encounter. Most people put this as a Special field. That's pretty minor, so I approve Raiyek for level 1. Level 2 Approval 1 Comment from JoeNotCharles * Should be 13 gp remaining, not 18 (fixed) Otherwise, looks good. Thanks for making it so clear. I approve Raiyek for Level 2. Approval 2 Comment from Ozymandias79 *I approve of Raiyek for Lvl 2 Level 3 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: I don't know how you expect me to kill time checking over sheets when yours is flawless. Really, it's quite inconsiderate of you. Approved. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g: I echo THB's comments Level 4 & 5 Approval 1 *Approval from renau1g Approval 2 Approved by ScorpiusRisk Level 6 Approval 1 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking. Approval 2 Approved by renau1g. 'Level 7 & 8' Approval 1 Approval 2 Status Raiyek has approvals from SeaPainter and covaithe and is fully approved for level 1 Raiyek has approvals from JoeNotCharles and Ozymandias79 and is fully approved for level 2 with 1475 exp. Raiyek has approvals from TwoHeadsBarking and renau1g and is fully approved for level 3 with 2352 exp. Raiyek has approvals from renau1g and ScorpiusRisk and is fully approved for level 5 with 5691 xp. Raiyek has approvals for level 6 from THB & renau1g. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters